Ranma Meets the Silver Fighter
by Staredcraft
Summary: NOTE PAGE ADDED! NEW CHAPTER ADDED It's a DBZ/Ranma crossover! One of the characters goes berserk! What will happen? Please R&R!
1. Note

I've been getting some e-mail complaints about this fanfic. I would like to clear some things up.  
  
The character Tom was an ACC in my Silver Fighter DBZ story. Read that first if you want to understand some things (and read the note on that story too).  
  
My first chapter was written when I just started to understand Ranma stories so I didn't know how to have Gohan and the others find out Ranma's secret at the time. I'll try and revise it sooner or later.  
  
That bit about Videl and Akane looking alike was put in there by a friend, don't worry I took care of that fact with him.  
  
I plan on making this become less of a Ranma/AU DBZ fanfic in later chapters and more of a solid Ranma fanfic. 


	2. Chapter 1

The Silver Fighter Meets Ranma ½  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything DBZ or Ranma ½. I would like to thank Mirai Trunks for doing Gohan and Videl meet Ranma Saotome, this story is what inspired me for writing this DBZ (My Silver Fighter story cast version where Videl CAN do ki blasts) and Ranma ½ crossover.  
  
  
  
Note: This would take place after Buu is defeated (when he is in my story) for DBZ (Gohan, Tom, and Videl are now the trio of masked heroes) and not long after Shampoo moves near Ranma (Shampoo and Akane are the only Fiancées at this point) this would be Manga Volume 6.  
  
  
  
"WHAT!" Tom said loudly.  
  
"YOU'RE MOVING?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yep." Videl said sadly, nodding her head. "Fortunately it's only for a few months."  
  
"MONTHS? Why?" Tom asked.  
  
"Well, there is a new Satan gym being made in Tokyo and my dads publicity people convinced him that it is best to live near it for a while to get people to come." Videl said.  
  
"How far are they in to making it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Err." Videl said.  
  
"Don't tell us." Tom said.  
  
"Yep, they haven't even started yet. Sorry guys." Videl said, she starts to walk away. She turns around, "See you in a few months."  
  
  
  
Later at Gohans house  
  
  
  
"WHAT! VIDEL'S MOVING TO TOKYO!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"Yep, for a few months." Gohan said.  
  
"Oh well, at least it's not permanent." Goku said.  
  
"GOKU! How can you say that, everyday Videl and Gohan are separated means it'll be ten times as likely that they won't get together and you and I won't have grand kids." Chi-Chi cried.  
  
"MOM!" Gohan moaned.  
  
"Tom, what high school did Videl say she'd be going to in Tokyo?" Goku asked.  
  
"Uh, Furinkan High I think." Tom said, and then it hit him where Goku was heading. "Wait a minute, you're not suggesting that…"  
  
"Yep, we'll enroll you two there while Videl's there. I mean you two commute to OHS anyway." Goku said.  
  
"Why Goku, that's a great idea." Chi-Chi cheered.  
  
"Dad, how about we just wait for Videl to move back." Gohan said.  
  
"Gohan, better just go along with it before your mother gets mad again." Tom whispered.  
  
"Oh, all right." Gohan moaned.  
  
  
  
A next day  
  
  
  
Videl is walking to school. 'Great, there's no better way to impress the teachers than coming in HOURS early.' She is near the entrance when she hears sirens. 'Not now, I guess I'll go as myself since Tom and Gohan aren't here.' Videl thought, then she ran towards the noise. It turns out it was a bank robbery and the police didn't have a clue how to handle it. 'Figures.' She started to run there when something shot past her. 'Can't be.' She thought. She looked and saw that the robbers were tied up in seconds. Then she looked up and nearly dropped dead.  
  
"Citizens of the city, we are here to help. We are the Great…" Gohan and Tom were on top of a building and started their chant.  
  
"Saiyaman." Gohan said.  
  
"Uniman." Tom said.  
  
'Just great.' Videl thought. 'I bet Chi-Chi is behind this. Oh well.'  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Videl asked. "Wait, don't tell me. Chi- Chi."  
  
Tom and Gohan nodded.  
  
"Hey, look on the bright side, it's just like at OHS." Tom said.  
  
"Ah great, class is about to start." Gohan said. "Let's bolt." The three ran.  
  
Just when they got to the school, there was a huge commotion.  
  
"Give it a rest Kuno, Akane won't go out with you. Even if you do defeat me." A black haired boy in Chinese cloth said.  
  
"We'll see about that Ranma Saotome." Another black haired boy with a wooden sword said. "AKANE WILL BE MINE!" He charged at Ranma and attacked with his sword. Ranma jumped up and did a flip kick. Kuno went flying into a tree and was out.  
  
"Wow, he's good." Tom said.  
  
"Come on Akane, let's go." Ranma said. Tom was a little shock when he saw who Akane was.  
  
'Man, she looks almost like Videl.' Gohan and Tom thought.  
  
Just then Kuno got up. He saw Videl. 'Man, she's beautiful.'  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
Tom walked up to Akane. "Hello, my names Tom Walled. What's yours?"  
  
Akane was a little surprise. "Uh, Akane Tendo. Please to meet you."  
  
"Hey, my names Videl. Videl Satan." Videl said.  
  
"Really, THE Videl Satan." Akane said.  
  
"Satan, who's that?" Ranma asked.  
  
Videl's eyes bugged out. "You never heard of my father Hercule Satan? Where have you been China?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yep. Actually I have." Ranma said. He looked at Gohan. "Say, you are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Gohan." Gohan said. "Please to meet you."  
  
"What was up with that fight earlier?" Videl asked.  
  
"You see, Kuno, the guy with the sword, has a crush on me and, well, he thinks that I'll go out with him if he defeats Ranma. Ironically, at first it was to defeat me in order to go out. Truth be told, he is the schools biggest pervert, except for..." Akane started, too late.  
  
"OOOOO! A NEW GIRL." A Small old man said jumping around. Then he started going for Videls rear. Just then Gohan and Tom grabbed both his arms. "HEY LET ME GO!"  
  
"Who's this pervert?" Tom asked.  
  
"That's Happosai, our fathers' master." Ranma said.  
  
"Man, I think he's worst than master Roshi, all though I never thought that was possible." Gohan said. Then he and Tom kicked Happosai away.  
  
Just then Nabiki came up. "Hey Akane, say who are your new friends. Hey, aren't you Videl Satan. Man, I can't believe how cheesy your father is."  
  
Videl started to get furious. Gohan stepped in. "Hey, watch what you say about MY friends father."  
  
"Well, aren't you a cute one. You two aren't engaged like Ranma and Akane are you?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"No we aren't. Wait a second, Ranma and Akane are ENGAGED!" Gohan said.  
  
"Ain't you a little YOUNG." Tom said.  
  
"Hey, it's our fathers decision, not ours." Ranma said.  
  
"Hey, Ranma, don't forget your OTHER fiancée." Nabiki said.  
  
"OTHER fiancée?" Videl said.  
  
Ranma sighed. "Yep, her names Shampoo."  
  
"Shampoo? That's a weird name." Tom said.  
  
"She's an Amazon." Akane said.  
  
"Amazon, I've read about them. They say that, if an women outsider defeats an Amazon, they will be hunted down until they're dead. However if it is a male outsider then...WAIT A SECOND. You didn't." Gohan said. Ranma nodded. "Why would an Amazon be around here in the first place?"  
  
"Long story." Ranma said.  
  
Nabiki walked up to Tom. 'He sure looks loaded.' She thought. "Hey, how would you like to have a tour of the town, for a little fee of course."  
  
Tom looked at her. 'She's trying to pull a fast one on me. She may be a looker but I can counter her.' "Thanks but no thanks, I'm sure a tour BOOK would be so much cheaper."  
  
'Who, he's good. Brains and looks, now if only he was a fighter then I could place bets on his fights. Wow, he sure is cute.' Nabiki thought.  
  
"Say, where do you live? Wait, I remember, two houses down from ours." Akane said.  
  
"How did you know?" Videl asked.  
  
"It's the biggest house in town." Ranma laughed.  
  
Nabiki went up to Ranma. "Yo, Ranma. If she lives so close, I think you better tell her your secret, she'll learn anyway."  
  
"What, are you crazy!" Ranma yelled. Everyone stared. Just then, there was lightning. "Ah no. Akane, tell them." He put his head down in disgust.  
  
Gohan, Tom, and Videl were confused. "Wait and see." Akane sighed.  
  
As the first drop of cold rain fell on Ranma, he changed. He became a girl. Gohan, Tom, and Videl were jaw dropped. "Wa...Wa...Wa..." They mumbled.  
  
"You see, Ranma and his father, while in China, went to this group of accursed springs. Each had it's own "tragic" death and curse. Unfortunately, Ranma and his father each fell into a different spring. Ranma fell into..." Akane said.  
  
Tom recovered. "Let me guess...Spring of a drowned girl. That's kind of obvious. What about his dad?"  
  
"I was getting to that. He..." Akane started, just then a giant panda ran with an umbrella. It stopped and looked at Ranma. It pulled out a sign that read. OPPS! TOO LATE!  
  
"Yeah your too late old man!" Ranma yelled. "I'm a girl now."  
  
"That panda is his father." Akane sighed as Ranma and his father fought.  
  
"This is going to be a long, strange, couple of months." Videl sighed. Gohan and Tom nodded.  
  
  
  
Next time on our story. Gohan, Tom, and Videl run into Ryoga, then Shampoo. Plus, Gohan and Tom find out they have to stay in Tokyo, where will they stay. The Tendos of course. What interesting surprises will await our heroes. Find out next time AFTER A LOT OF REVIEWS! I would like to thank again Mirai Trunks for his story, without it I wouldn't have written this. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or DBZ.  
  
  
  
The Next Day  
  
  
  
Tom, Gohan, and Videl were running to school. Then they notice Ranma and Akane.  
  
"Hey you two." Gohan yelled.  
  
"What? Oh, Hey." Ranma called.  
  
"Hey, cool." Tom said, noticing Ranma running on the fence. Tom jumps on too, Gohan follows him. Videl runs up next to Akane.  
  
Akane takes a good look at Videl. "Hey, you look sort of like me." She said.  
  
"Hey, I was thinking the same thing." Videl said.  
  
Then they were near the school. The three boys jump down. As they got closer something caught Ranma's eye. "Hey, look." He points out a huge crowed to boys running towards them.  
  
"Aw no, not again." Akane said. "I thought they were through." She speed up. However the boys ran past them. Her and Ranma stopped and turned around. They were heading towards Tom, Gohan, and Videl. 'Don't tell me.'  
  
"Videl Satan!" They all yelled. Videl showed a shocked look.  
  
"VIDEL! JUST FIGHT THEM!" Akane yelled.  
  
"I know that!" Videl said. She threw her bag to Gohan and charged. She took out the crowed in seconds. Ranma and Akane were impressed. Just then a rose was thrown at her. Videl caught it. She looked around. "Show yourself."  
  
Kuno walked up. "Ah, Videl Satan. I have only heard of your name before. However I never thought you would be so beautiful. Please allow me the honor of sparring with me. If you when, I will allow you to date me."  
  
"Who wants a date?" Videl said.  
  
Gohan jumped down. "Not this guy again." He said.  
  
"You, how do you know Videl?" Kuno asked.  
  
"Duh, where best friends." Gohan said.  
  
"You, you're friends with Videl. No, you must mean more than friends. I KUNO WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Kuno roared.  
  
"What's his problem?" Gohan asked. He jumped up and tossed the two bags at Tom. "Very well then. You strike first."  
  
"You are a fool to allow such a thing, but I shall anyway." Kuno said. He charged and slashed at Gohan, who jumped out of the way. Then Kuno spun around and struck his torso. However the sword snapped in two. Kuno, Ranma, and Akane were shocked. Then Gohan roundhouse kicked him in the head and sent him spinning. He was fine still, just unconscious.  
  
"Wow! Don't expect that again Videl." Akane said.  
  
  
  
During school, Tom and Gohan that it was against school policy to commute from Miles away. So, through a call with Chi-Chi, it was decided the two stay at the Tendos.  
  
  
  
After school, Ryoga came by. He noticed Tom and they others. 'That guy, where have I seen him before.' He thought, and then it hit him. 'THAT FREADY CAT!' He charged, and then he was hit by cold water.  
  
"Dear, please, you're always hitting someone." A man said.  
  
"Sorry!" The woman said,  
  
Ryoga turned into P-Chan. Just then Akane came by. "Oh, P-Chan!" She cheered. Picking him up.  
  
"What's that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Huh! That's Akane's pet pig." Ranma said.  
  
"Aw, he's cute." Videl said. She went to play with P-Chan, who blushed.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
Akane handed P-Chan to Videl to hold on to. Just then Kasumi came in with hot tea. "Careful, it's still hot. Akane, can you help me?" Kasumi said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." Akane said.  
  
"Man, I hope this is good tea." Videl said. She sipped the tea. It was scorching hot. So hot that she tossed it in the air. P-Chan looked up. It was over him. He gave an 'Oh no' look.  
  
'Aw no.' Ranma thought.  
  
The tea spilled on P-Chan. Everyone's eyes bugged out, especially Videl. There was Ryoga, naked on Videls lap. Videls expression changed from scared to rage as she pounded him threw the roof. "Who the hell was that?"  
  
"Uh, that would be my rival Ryoga." Ranma said.  
  
'Ryoga? Why does that sound familiar?' Tom asked.  
  
"Guys, please try and keep P-Chan a secret. Akane still doesn't know." Ranma said.  
  
"All right." The three said. Just then Akane came in.  
  
"Where's P-Chan?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Uh, he ran off for some reason." Gohan said. Pointing one way. Akane ran that way.  
  
Just then Ryoga came through the hole in the roof, fully dressed. "TOM!" He yelled.  
  
Everyone stared at Tom. "You know him."  
  
"No, not that I rec. Wait, yes I do, I met him while I was in China before I met you guys. I forgot what I said but I seemed to insult him and he challenged me." Tom said.  
  
"And during our fight, I missed and went flying. When I returned, three days later, you fled." Ryoga growled.  
  
"No, you plowed through a tree and kept on going. So of course I left." Tom said.  
  
"I cannot allow that, I'm already trying to defeat Ranma! If I can at least defeat YOU, I'll be able to live up to it!" Ryoga yelled, and he tossed his umbrella, Tom jumped up and it moved back to him and Ryoga caught it.  
  
"Let's meet in an hour." Tom said.  
  
"Very well then." Ryoga yelled, and he jump away. However Ranma jumped up and kicked him down.  
  
"No you don't I don't want to be waiting for weeks, so just wait here." Ranma said. Ryoga was unconscious.  
  
Tom, Gohan, and Videl hide to talk. "Listen Tom, what are you doing. You'll kill that guy." Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah you bonehead." Videl said.  
  
"Listen, don't worry, I'll extremely lower my power so that it equals his." Tom said.  
  
Nabiki was listening. 'Hmm, so he can fight.' She thought.  
  
  
  
One hour later  
  
  
  
It was just Ranma and Ryoga in a corner. Ranma splashed Ryoga with cold water, then hot water. That shot him awake.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR RANMA SAOTOME?" Ryoga yelled.  
  
"Hey, I was just waking you up for the fight with Tom!" Ranma yelled. That made Ryoga shut up.  
  
Everyone was sitting around in the soccer field. "Okay everyone, place your bets, Tom or Ryoga." Nabiki yelled. "Okay girls, let's hope this is not a mismatch on the bets."  
  
"Right boss." The girls said.  
  
"Boy, she loves money doesn't she." Gohan said.  
  
"Yep, that's Nabiki for you." Akane said.  
  
Tom and Ryoga faced each other. "LISTEN WALLED! TRY NOT TO RUN AWAY THIS TIME!" Ryoga yelled.  
  
"I DIDN'T RUN AWAY!" Tom yelled.  
  
"SHUT-UP AND FIGHT!" Ryoga yelled. He threw the same "hook and wire" bit he used on Ranma before on Tom. Tom was caught. "NOW YOU WON'T RUN AWAY!"  
  
'Aw skip it.' Tom thought. Then he pulled the wire and Ryoga flew towards him, and then he kicked Ryoga and pulled hard on the wire, causing it to break. Ryoga jumped down and charged at Tom. Tom kicked him HARD in the face. It didn't phase him. "WHAT THE DEVIL!"  
  
"That tickled." Ryoga said. He punched Tom, sending him flying.  
  
"The counts in Nabiki, and the count is on Ryoga again." One of the girls said.  
  
"That's not good." Nabiki said.  
  
"Huh?" The two girls said.  
  
"Remember last time, besides look at how he moves. And look at those two." She points to Videl and Gohan. "They know something we don't, Toms bound to win." Nabiki said.  
  
"Then let's do something about it." The girls said.  
  
"I hate to say this, but after Ranma defeated Ryoga, I think we better prepare for the worst." Nabiki said. The girls were worried. "But let's try anyway." The three ran and set traps up for Tom.  
  
'Looks like I'll have to increase my strength a bit.' Tom thought. Then he charged at Ryoga and kicked him hard. It sent him into a pole.  
  
'How could he have increase so suddenly.' Ryoga thought. Then the two jumped out of the area. Everyone chased after them. Ryoga kicked Tom into a tree, then Tom punched him into a wall. Nabiki was near by with the girls and pulled a string rope. It caused a log ram to head towards them, put it missed and the rope broke.  
  
"Blast." Nabiki said. The girls looked up and noticed the log was heading towards them, they ran. Nabiki saw them run, then she looked up. "AHH!" She screamed. Tom heard and ran towards her and grabbed Nabiki. Then he jumped out of the way and put her down.  
  
"Be more careful." Tom said. Nabiki blushed.  
  
Tom jumped back in and kicked Ryoga hard. Ryoga fell on his back and used that force to create a stronger kick and Tom. Tom, however, had enough and stopped, charged up, and rammed right into Ryoga, knocking him out. Before losing conscious, Ryoga said. "Tom.I'll get my revenge."  
  
Everyone ran up and saw Tom had won, they missed everything else.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"Way To Go Tom!" Gohan said.  
  
"Man, I haven't seen Ryoga whopped like that since.since last week." Ranma joked.  
  
"Well, he's definitely better than your dad Videl." Akane said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, unfortunately." Videl sighed.  
  
"Well, at least my dad isn't the biggest fake in the world." Akane said.  
  
"WHAT! MY DAD MAY NOT BE SUPER DUPER STRONG! BUT HE IS STILL REALLY STRONG AT LEAST!" Videl said, then she punched Akane.  
  
Everyone gasped. "Uh oh!" Ranma said.  
  
"THAT DOES IT!" Akane said. "YOU WANT A FIGHT!" She set a pose. "YOU GOT IT!" She charged at Videl. Videl kept a rather angry expression of her face and dodged the punches. Then Videl sweep kicked Akane, who retaliated with a good toss, sending Videl into a wall. Videl seemed unharmed. She ran at Akane and kicked her hard. Akane did a flip backwards on her back.  
  
"VIDEL! STOP!" Gohan yelled. "You're over doing it."  
  
Videl stopped and realized he was right. She walked up to Akane and gave her a hand. "Let's finish this when both of us are in better moods." Akane smiled to that.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
Gohan and Ranma where in the spa area, warming up. Tom and Mr. Saotome where out sparing. Just then it started to rain.  
  
"Ranma, when your father "Goes Panda" does he fight wildly." Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Three.Two.One!" Gohan said, then Genma fell in. Gohan had his eyes closed. "When anyone charges at Tom wildly, he defeats them in seconds." Then Gohan opened his eyes, and they bugged out. The ran came in and turned Ranma into a girl. Gohan saw HER naked. His nose (for the first time ever in this type of situation) bleed and fainted.. Then Ranma moved out of the rain and the still warm water on that side of the area turned her back to a guy. Tom ran in. He looked at Gohan.  
  
"What's his problem?" Tom asked.  
  
"Let's just say he saw too much!" Ranma laughed.  
  
  
  
Will Gohan and Tom survive these months? Will Gohan survive Ranma? WILL WE SEE SHAMPOO YET? (YES DEFINITLY!) JUST SEND IN A LOT OF REVIEWS! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma.  
  
  
  
Tom woke up in bed and the Tendo Training hall. He awoke to Ranma (as a girl) screaming, as if afraid. Then he walked out of the room divider, a white cat with what looked like earrings on walk by, all drenched. He looked at the cat.  
  
"Here kitty kitty." He said with a smile, the cat walked up slowly. He started to pet her, then he smelled something. "Wow, you sure smell must be being wet. I think you just need a nice HOT bath." As soon as he said that, the cat went crazy. It tried to get away, but Tom grabbed it quickly. "Where do you think you're going?" He laughed. Then he took the cat to the Hot Tub. He got undressed, still clinging to the cat, and got in the water. "In ya go." He said, and dunked the cat in. Suddenly, it turned into a girl, Shampoo. Tom was shocked, he never saw a girl naked before. His nose bleed a little (not like Gohans did). Then he looked at her. "Shampoo?" He asked.  
  
"You know Me. Shampoo not know you." She said.  
  
Tom rubbed his hair, then it hit him. "Wait, that's it." He curled up his hair a little. Shampoo was shocked.  
  
"What your name again?" She asked.  
  
"Tom." He said.  
  
"Oh, Shampoo remember you." She said, Tom smiled. Then he got punched through the roof. Ranma ran in.  
  
"What was that...SHAMPOO!" He yelled. Shampoo ran up and hugged him hard.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"Tom, when did you meet Shampoo?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, I was in China before I went to you guys. I went to the Amazon Village. I was not dumb enough to fight one of them, unlike some people." Tom said, Ranma glared. "Anyway, I stayed a few days with Shampoo and her Great Grandmother. We became friends, a little. Anyway, Mousse came by and thought that we were more than friends. So he challenged me, winner gets to go, with Shampoo, on an overnight camp out. Not knowing what I was getting into, I accepted before he made the prize. Anyway, I lost."  
  
"WHAT! YOU LOST!" Videl said shocked, as was Gohan. Ranma and the others weren't as shocked. "HOW!"  
  
"Well, he kept on making these weird attack names and poses. I was completely off guard for all of them, and he hit me with his hidden weapons. I awoke two days later with a very angry Shampoo in my face. She, in her own way, sent me on my way." Tom said. (We see Tom get tossed out of the village).  
  
"Oh." Everyone said. Note: This is to explain why, in the future, Shampoo hates Tom.  
  
The next day  
  
Mr. Satan is jogging through town, it is after school and Videl was at the Tendos. He jogged up front and recognized the place. He went to the door and knocked. Tendo opened the door.  
  
"Yes sir, may I help you." Tendo said.  
  
"Tendo, it's me!" Mr. Satan said.  
  
"Satan?" Tendo said, then he looked closer. "It IS you, ha! Hey Saotome, it's Hercule Satan."  
  
Saotome came up and was excited. The three gave handshakes and laughed. "I haven't seen you two since you told me you got rid of that master of yours."  
  
"Well, we didn't." Tendo and Saotome said together. Hercule laughed, however it died when he saw they weren't joking.  
  
Later  
  
"So how you've been. I hear you're the "World Champion". Tendo said.  
  
"Yes I am." Hercule said.  
  
"You have a daughter right?" Saotome asked. Hercule nodded. "So that's the girl your Akane's been hanging out with Tendo."  
  
"Oh, your daughter is the friend my Videl made?" Hercule asked. Tendo nodded. "Hey, how's your son Genma? Is he a great fighter like his old man?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Genma said nervously. This confused Hercule, but he laughed anyway.  
  
Just then Videl and Akane came in, talking about martial arts when they saw their fathers.  
  
"Hey daddy." Videl said.  
  
"Oh hello Videl." Hercule said.  
  
"Akane, this is Videls father and my dear friend Hercule Satan." Tendo introduced. Akane shook his hand.  
  
"Mighty strong grip you have there." Hercule said. Then he got an idea (Uh oh!) "Say Tendo, what's say our daughters have a little match together. You know, see whose daughter is better."  
  
"Why that's a great idea Hercule, lets saw, in an hour at...um...Akane where would you prefer to fight?" Tendo said.  
  
"Um...the schoolyard?" Akane said questionably.  
  
"Then it's settle, one hour in the schoolyard, you two girls fight." Tendo said. The two looked nervously at each other, both remembering the last time they fought.  
  
Later  
  
"Man, your father and Akane's father are making you two fight in an hour?" Tom asked. Videl nodded.  
  
"Videl, remember, don't let your anger get to you, and keep your strength down. You can increase your speed at least but not your strength." Gohan reminded her.  
  
"I know, I know." Videl said annoyed.  
  
  
  
In another part of town  
  
"So you really think I can beat the champs daughter Ranma, I mean, look at the last time we fought. I was beaten badly." Akane said.  
  
"Don't worry Akane, you have it in the bag." Ranma said.  
  
"Really Ranma?" Akane asked.  
  
"Yeah, just feed her some of your cooking before the match and she'd be down before you start." Ranma laughed. Akane smacked him hard enough to go flying.  
  
"If you really think I'm THAT bad, I WILL fight her and give her my best." Videl growled.  
  
One hour later in the schoolyard  
  
Everyone was there that knew Akane and Videl, their families, friends, heck even the entire school.  
  
"Greetings Mr. Satan." Tom said.  
  
"Hello sir." Gohan said.  
  
"Aw great, you two are here too?" Hercule moaned.  
  
"Actually, we are staying with the Tendos." Tom said.  
  
"WHAT!" Hercule said.  
  
"Calm down sir, it was my mothers decision not ours." Gohan said.  
  
Mr. Satan gave him a glare and turned back to the field.  
  
"You do you think will win Ranma?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Akane, somehow she'll win." Ranma said.  
  
Videl and Akane looked at each other.  
  
"You ready." Videl said.  
  
"Of course." Akane said. Then the two set up battle stances.  
  
"Let the match begin." Tendo said as he hit a gong. (He brought it of course)  
  
The hit their arms together, then their legs, they seemed evenly matched. Akane kicked Videl but she missed, Videl punched Akane but she ducked. They seemed to predict each other's moves; they couldn't get a bead on each other.  
  
"I've had enough of this, time to speed things up." Videl said. Before Akane knew it, Videl seemed to disappear.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Akane asked as she looked around.  
  
"Hey, up here." Videl called, Akane looked and saw Videl on top of a building.  
  
Then Videl "vanished" again and appeared next to her. Akane tried to hit her, but Videl was too quick. "No far, using a disappearing trick!" Akane said.  
  
"You idiot." Ranma called out. "It's no trick, she's just fast." Akane looked shocked. Videl started to going in circles around Akane, appearing for seconds as she did. "It's useless, just give up Akane." Ranma called.  
  
Akane kept on getting angrier, she balled up her fist and, in rage (to release anger), she punched the air (with her eyes closed), or so she thought. Everyone gasped, Akane opened her eyes and looked, she PUNCHED Videl in the stomach. Turns out she hit her at the exact moment she appeared. Videl held her stomach and backed up; she was obviously in pain (of course, she got hit with Akane enraged). Then she tripped and fell on the ground.  
  
"AKANE IS THE WINNER!" Tendo called, hitting the gong like crazy. Everyone gasped. Gohan and Tom ran to Videl.  
  
"Videl, are you all right?" Gohan asked.  
  
Videl coughed, "Yeah {cough} just let my guard down that's all."  
  
Akane was cheering. "YEAH I WON! I WON! Ranma I WON!"  
  
"Yeah, if you count FLUKES as winning." Ranma said, she bashed him again on the head. Ryoga and Kuno ran up.  
  
"How DARE you insult Akane on a grand victory." Ryoga said.  
  
"You, of all people, should be proud of her." Kuno said, preparing his sword.  
  
"For your insult, you shall die." Ryoga said, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"AHHHH!" Ranma screamed.  
  
  
  
Later at the dojo  
  
  
  
Ranma was bandaged up quite a bit. Akane was next to him. "Ranma, did you really mean that it was a fluke?" She asked, looking sad.  
  
Ranma got up, "Akane." He said. 'That was the fiercest I've seen her fight, it was a fluke but still a great match.' "Akane, I'm sorry. It wasn't a fluke, just a coincidence. You could have beaten her sooner or later."  
  
This made Akane look extremely glad. "Really, you think so?"  
  
"Yeah." Ranma said.  
  
  
  
Later in another room  
  
  
  
"Pay up Satan." Tendo said. Apparently the two bet on their daughters winning  
  
"No way, my Videl DID NOT loose. It was a fluke and YOU know it." Hercule howled.  
  
"She still fell on the ground cause MY Akane hit her, so she lost. Pay up." Tendo said.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
  
  
"Oh brother, why does my dad do this."? Videl said. "We have plenty of money."  
  
"Yeah, and my father is just being stupid." Akane said. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or DBZ  
Akane walked into the house exhausted. Nabiki was standing at the door.  
  
"Man, you look perky Akane." Nabiki said.  
  
Kasumi, Tom, Gohan, Ranma, and Videl walked in.  
  
"Akane, what happened?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just training with Laura." Tom's eyes looked interested. "Looks like she's improved since last time."  
  
"Wait, Akane. Back up, who is this Laura person?" Tom asked.  
  
"Oh, she's a friend of mine, we spare with each other every Thursday. She owns a dojo and she's a master of Un-E-Varse." Akane said.  
  
"I'd like to meet her." Tom said. "Could you take me to her?" Akane nodded.  
Later  
They arrived the dojo. Ranma, Tom, Gohan, Videl, and Akane entered. Standing, at the counter was a short light blue haired (remember Shampoo has a dark blue hair) girl who was EXTREMLY beautiful even Ranma looked a little jaw dropped. Akane noticed and elbowed him.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR AKANE?" Ranma yelled.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Akane yelled back.  
  
This got Laura's attention. "May I help you? Oh Akane, what a surprise."  
  
Akane punched Ranma to the floor and turned to Laura. "Hey Laura, I just came back cause I've got a friend who'd like to meet you."  
  
"Which one?" Laura asked.  
  
Tom walked forward. "Me."  
  
"Huh?" Laura gave a confused look like she recognized him.  
  
"Laura, this is Tom Walled, Tom this is Laura...Laura...Say, what's your last name anyway?" Akane asked.  
  
"Why, it's Walled too." Laura said. EVERYONE GASPED.  
  
"I knew it, sister!" Tom cheered.  
  
"Brother!" Laura cheered too, more excited than Tom.  
  
However, when she got close to Tom, he punched her into a wall.  
  
"TOM!" Videl gasped.  
  
"What was that for Tom?" Gohan asked angrily.  
  
Tom ignored them; he marched up to Laura and held her by the collar of her shirt. "What the hell is wrong with you Laura, you broke your promise to me. Remember? We vowed never to reveal the ways of the Uni-Varse technique!" Tom yelled.  
  
"Uni-Varse technique?" Everyone else asked. Tom gave a 'Aw man' look.  
  
"Bone head." Laura mumbled back.  
  
"Guess I did have to tell them the truth sooner or later." Tom turned around. "Guys, we need to talk."  
Later  
Laura had pulled out chairs for everyone to sit down. She made some tea and put it on a table for everyone.  
  
"All right Tom, let's hear it. You told Gohan and me you never knew how you got your, uh, abilities from." Videl corrected herself, remembering Ranma and Akane don't know Toms secret.  
  
"Yeah Tom, why'd you lie?" Gohan asked with a look of betrayal on his face.  
  
"Well, it all started about 10 or so years ago. Oh, before I go on, Laura and I are from America in case you guys didn't know." Tom mentioned.  
  
"Really, I couldn't tell." Ranma said, everyone gave him dumb looks.  
  
'Idiot.' Akane thought.  
  
"Uh, anyway. As I was saying, Laura and I were from America, Las Angeles to be exact. It was during an Earthquake. This was one of those really big ones that makes cracks in the Earth." {Note: There is a flashback going on during all of this}  
  
Laura came in. "We were playing, before the Earthquake started, and having fun. Suddenly, a crack opened up beneath me. Tom ran to try and save me, but we both fell in."  
  
Tom continued. "We fell for what felt like forever. When we landed, it was amazing. There were these torches underground that were still glowing. Either we fell into an extremely deep mine that was still in use or we fell into someplace else. We followed the lights down a hall until we came to this shrine. It was huge! It looked alien too."  
  
"How could you tell?" Akane asked.  
  
"Well, there were this statues that looked like aliens, mainly cause of the antennas on its head." Laura told her. Akane gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Anyway, we walked up the shrine steps until we got to this plaque of some sort. Neither one of us could make heads or tales of it, however we somehow understood it. Basically it said 'the first to touch this shrine shall gain the powers and the knowledge of Uni-Varse. Anyone else shall only gain the knowledge and skills of the Uni-Varse.' I thought others had been there before, seeing as how there were lights, and I also didn't believe it much. So, of course, I touched it. When I did I felt like I was on fire and then something on the plaque started to glow on my arm that traveled across my body. Then I blacked out."  
  
Laura, excitedly this time, came in. "Then I, being the curious girl I was then, ran up and touched the plaque too. I, too, felt like I was on fire, and yes there was a light that came from the plaque, however this one went straight to my head, literally, and I too blacked out.  
  
"When I woke up, I felt stronger. I walked to a wall and put my arm on it, a little too hard I guess cause I went right through it. The whole place started to cave in. I grabbed Laura and ran to where we fell down. I, surprisingly, started to jump, from side to side, up the walls of the crack. We made it out just in time. We she woke up, she told me that she felt weird."  
  
"No Tom, I believe I said I felt funny. I felt like I wanted to do kicks and punches. Anyway, we, sooner or later, found out what that plaque did to us. It came true for Tom; he gained the Knowledge AND the Power of the Uni-varse. I only gained the knowledge of it. I promised each other never EVER to talk about our "special abilities'.  
  
Everyone had confused looks on them. "So, you're powers are alien?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yeah." Tom, rather angrily, said.  
  
"But why did you leave?" Akane asked.  
  
"Well that had to do with out parents. You see, I could hide my secret for a while cause it was up here in my head. Tom, on the other hand, couldn't hide it well cause he couldn't hide his strength. They found out a few days later and, well, they started to use him." Laura sad fully said.  
  
Everyone gasped a little.  
  
"Yes, my parents did use. It wasn't until I was older that I realized it. Anyway, I used my abilities to help me win a contest that gave a free trip to China. I wanted to go anywhere but here. I hated to leave Laura, but I figured her secret was safe. By the way, Laura, how did mom and dad figure it out?"  
  
"Oh, they've known, it juts wasn't until we were in financial dept that they started to use me. However I turned the tides, I saved a little of the money I made, winning fighting contests, until I made enough to come here. I also needed a place to live and make money, so I made this place; with what ever money I had left, and opened up this dojo. I was panicking Tom."  
  
"Tom, I don't think you should be mad at your sister anymore, I mean, anyone would have done the same thing she did. Admit it, even you would too." Videl mentioned to Tom.  
  
"I guess you're right, say Laura how would you like to come with us over to the Tendos." Tom asked happily.  
  
"Alright, Akane never asked me that question but I've always wanted to." Laura, cheerfully, replied.  
Later  
Happosai was running from a bunch of girls, he just stole all of their panties. He just jumped out of Laura's house's second floor. He saw Laura. "HOT DOG!" He ran up and, before anyone else knew it, her grabbed her chest, if you know what I mean. "I've never seen you before.  
  
Videl and Akane were going to interline until they saw Laura was building up in the anger dept. "Why YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!" Laura grabbed him off her chest by the neck, then she kneed him where it hurts. She didn't stop there; next she punched him in the gut and the face. She kept on beating the old man until she threw him into the air and roundhouse kicked him away.  
At the Tendos  
Gohan looked at the calendar. "AH! It's Goten's birthday tomorrow and I promised him I'd come cause there wasn't gonna be any school." He yelled.  
  
"Great Gohan, and I bet you forgot to get him a gift, Videl and I didn't. I take it you'll need help." Tom said. Gohan nodded.  
  
"I'll go with you Gohan." Videl offered. Just then Mr. Satan ran in.  
  
"Say kid, tomorrows your little brothers birthday right, well give this to him and his friend." Mr. Satan said giving Gohan a present, then he ran off.  
  
'Great, even Mr. Satan remembered.' Gohan thought. "Okay Videl let's hurry." The two ran off, leaving Tom and Laura in the dojo. (Oh, Ranma and Akane were eating in the kitchen not hearing a word they were saying)  
  
"Tom, I'd like to come too, just tell me who are these people we are gonna see." Laura had a curious look on her face like she really wanted to know.  
  
"Well, there's Bulma Briefs, daughter of Dr. Brief who is the creator of Capsule Corps. If you want a description, she's quite a good looker for her age with blue hair and she usually dresses in a red dress. There's Chi- Chi, who's the mother of Gohan and Goten. She, like Bulma, looks good for her age too. She dresses in a...a...Ha, the best I can say is some form of a martial arts outfit combined with casual clothing. Oh, you don't want to get in a fight with her cause it'll last for HOURS! Next there's 18, yes that's her name, she's another friend of the family. She's the wife of Krillien, one of Gohan's best friends. She has blonde hair and usually dresses in a black shirt, um; I think light blue pants with white in them, and a matching vest. She's the best looking of the three women there. Next there..." Tom went on and on.  
  
Unfortunately Happosai and crawled to the door and heard everything about the DBZ women. 'WOW! I've got to see these folks, but how?' He thought hard, then he got an idea. 'That's IT!'  
Later  
Gohan and Videl got the gift. The four all decided to go so they'd get there by morning. "Well, see you guys in a few days." Gohan said.  
  
"Later." Ranma said calmly.  
  
"See you guys." Akane waved.  
  
"Bye Bye." Kasumi said a little too happily.  
  
The four closed the door and turned the corner, there they found a package. On it was a note and it read. "To Gohan's brother, Happy Birthday! -Ranma and friends"  
  
"Guess they dropped it out here. That sure was nice of them. I guess they were ease dropping and heard us mention the party. Let's go!" Gohan looked happy that his new friends were that kind. When it was positive no one was around, the four started to fly (yes, Laura learned to fly as that was one of the moves of the Uni-Varse)  
  
In the package there wasn't a gift, but a certain dirty old man. "This is too good to be true, they fell for it. Ha HA!" Suddenly Happosai started to gag. "Darn it, I knew I should have put air holes in here."  
Uh oh, Happosai is heading towards the Z-Fighters party. This won't be good, what will happen next time on The Silver Fighter Meets Ranma? Find out next time after A TON OF NON-FLAME REVIES! 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DBZ or Ranma!  
  
At the Capsule Corps complex  
  
"Man this food is GREAT!" Goku said with his mouth full of rice.  
  
"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled. Everyone laughed.  
  
Just then Gohan and the others arrived.  
  
"Hello!" Gohan called.  
  
"Big Brother!" Goten cheered with joy as he ran up to hug Gohan. He was wearing a birthday hat too.  
  
"Hey squirt." Tom smiled.  
  
"Hey Tom!" Goten smiled happily.  
  
"How's it going Goten?" Videl laughed.  
  
"Great Videl! Huh? Hey Gohan, who's the new girl?" Goten wondered. Everyone was at the door already when he asked that.  
  
"Yeah Gohan, who is she?" Bulma smiled a devious smile like she wanted to get Gohan in trouble. "She sure is cute."  
  
"Gohan! Why are you with THAT girl when Videl's RIGHT HERE!" Chi-Chi screamed.  
  
"Uh, Chi-Chi . . ." Tom started, a little nervously.  
  
"WHAT!" She roared.  
  
"She's my sister." Tom grinned.  
  
Chi-Chi looked at Laura, who smiled. "Oh." Chi-Chi realized she was mistaken.  
  
"That's your sister Tom?" Master Roshi asked. Tom nodded. Master Roshi walked up. "Well I'm glad to meet my first normal girl in ages." He taps her chest with his cane.  
  
She put her hand out. "I'm no normal than Tom is." She mumbled coldly and blasts him in the face. It was a weak blast though, enough to burn his face.  
  
"I was goanna warn you Roshi, but oh well." Tom laughed. Then he introduced Laura to everyone  
  
Later  
  
"PRESENT TIME! PRESENT TIME!" Goten cheered.  
  
"All right Goten settle down." Goku laughed, and then he picked up a gift from the pile that was made. "This ones from Mr. Satan." Goku read.  
  
"Oh Dad, that's for Trunks too. At least that's what Mr. Satan told me." Gohan mentioned.  
  
Trunks ran up and helped opening the present. In it was two halves of a championship belt. "Oh!" Goten was fascinated.  
  
"Hey it's one of my dad's belts." Videl noticed.  
  
"Hey there's something written on the back of both of them, but I can't make it out." Trunks pointed.  
  
"Let me see." Bulma grabbed the belt and looked at it, and then she laughed. "That clever man, it's a message that's cut in half." She held it together in front of the boys.  
  
"Separate you boys are great, but together you form a true champ!" Trunks read.  
  
"I think he means you as Gotenks." Tom thought aloud.  
  
"Man I never expected my dad to be THAT clever." Videl laughed.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean." Gohan laughed too.  
  
"NEXT PRESENT!" Goten went back to Hyper mode.  
  
"Okay Okay!" Goku laughed, he grabbed the next gift. He noticed there was a hole in it and wondered about it. However Goten was so excited he dismissed it as an accident and read the card. "To Gohan's brother, Happy Birthday! -Ranma and friends! Ranma? Who's he?" Goku was really confused.  
  
"Oh he's a friend I made in Furinkan dad. He's a great guy, but he has the strangest friends." Gohan explained.  
  
"Oh, I'd like to meet one of them." Goku chuckled as he handed the gift to Goten. "Here you go sport."  
  
"Thanks dad." Goten was so happy, he opened his gift and screamed.  
  
Everyone jumped; Goku was startled. "What is it Goten?" He moved over and looked in the box and saw a small, wrinkly, near death looking, old man. "WHA! What the . . . I mean, WHO is this?" Goku was surprised beyond belief/  
  
Gohan, Tom, and Videl moved over to see what it was in the box. "Ah no! Happosai!" Videl said.  
  
"Who?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
Suddenly Happosai awoke and saw Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18. 'WOOO! Finally beautiful babes!' He thought happily. He jumped towards Bulma and grabbed her chest and shock around in it.  
  
Everyone was shocked at him and Bulma was, obviously, furious! She tried to grab Happosai, but he was too quick. By the time her hand got to him, he moved to his back and then her leg, and so on and so forth. Then he jumped to Chi-Chi and did the same, although Chi-Chi did have more luck at almost grabbing the small sized pervert, he was still too quick.  
  
"Who IS this guy?" Goku asked with that usual shocked look and voice he does. "Some kind of monster!"  
  
"No, worse. He's Happosai. He's a martial artists from Ranma's town and, as you can see, a major pervert." Tom answered.  
  
"Yeah, he always runs around the town hitting on girls and stealing their panties." Videl, angrily, responded.  
  
Gohan kept on eyeing Happosai as he spoke next. "But he's not weak that's for sure. Our friend Ranma has always gotten some form of training out of it."  
  
"Ha, I don't see a problem with this guy, I'll just destroy him." Vegeta declared.  
  
"Uh Vegeta, I wouldn't . . ." Gohan tried to say. 'Wait, maybe this'll work, I mean Happosai's tricks are martial art yes, but they are meant for fighters like Ranma only right?' He wondered.  
  
Vegeta walked up to and grabbed Happosai. "Look here you! Get out of my . . ." Vegeta was about to finish with House but Happosai seemed to disappear. "WHAT!" Vegeta growled.  
  
Happosai was right behind him, at a good distance, with his pipe. "My my such a feisty man aren't you. What are you doing with those precious things?" He asked in his calm voice.  
  
Vegeta looked and saw he had panties in his hands. Vegeta was, obviously, embarrassed and even more enraged. He threw the panties to the ground and ran towards Happosai with his fist in the air. "NO ONE DISGRACES THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS AND LIVES TO . . ." Before Vegeta could finish, Happosai, who used just his pipe, tossed him into the air. Everyone was extremely shocked.  
  
"Happosai, it IS you." Master Roshi said in a normal voice. Everyone stared at him. "I haven't seen you in ages."  
  
"Roshi! How's it going?" Happosai asked happily.  
  
"You mean to tell us you KNOW this guy!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Know him? Sure I know him, he's the one who helped show me most of my martial arts skills. I just improved on his teachings to make them better." Roshi explained; everyone nodded. "He's also the one who introduced me to the greatness of GIRLS!" Everyone fell down.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Bulma yelled enraged. "This is all YOUR fault we have to deal with HIM everyday!"  
  
"Hey, can we help it if you girls are irresistible." Happosai laughed and made a lunge to her only to get blasted by Vegeta, who had just landed back down, in Super Sayian 2.  
  
"NOW YOU WILL DIE!" He yelled. He put his hands together. "FINAL FLASH!" He yelled.  
  
"VEGETA NO!" Everyone yelled, but it was too late. He fired the energy beam at Happosai  
  
Happosai jumped out of the way and the blast hit Roshi instead. "Feisty aren't you? HAPPO-FIRE BURST!" He yelled as he threw a firecracker at Vegeta. When the smoke cleared Vegeta didn't have a scratch on him.  
  
"Was that supposes to do something?" Vegeta asked mockingly. Happosai was surprised, a little, and then he jumped back. All of the Z- Fighters were giving battle stances.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Tendo Dojo  
  
"Ranma, Akane there's a letter for you!" Kasumi called with a letter in her hand.  
  
Ranma and Akane read the letter. "Dear Ranma and Akane, Thank you for the great gift for my brother. I hope to return the favor some how. From Gohan." Ranma read. "What is he talking about; we never knew anything about his brother having a birthday?"  
  
"Nor would we have been able to get him a gift that quickly." Akane wondered.  
  
"Well lookie here." Nabiki gasped. Everyone ran to Happosai's room where they found "Wrapping material?"  
  
"You don't think?" Akane asked.  
  
"That dirty lecherous old man!" Ranma growled. "We better head over to Gohan's house and help out."  
  
"Ah but where does he live?" Akane asked. Ranma just stood still, embarrassed.  
  
"Wait I know!" Tendo called. Everyone gasped that he actually knew. He ran back with a folder. "The school had given me this when those two boys started to live here. Lucky thing I saw this a few minutes ago." He smiled.  
  
"Well well, so miracles DO happen." Nabiki smiled, Tendo twitched hard.  
  
Back with the Z Fighters  
  
Happosai looks bashed up. The Z-Fighters are standing above him. "Man, this guy sure is weak." Krillien laughed.  
  
Vegeta growled at the old man. "Vegeta, let's just sat that was dumb luck earlier and leave it at that." Bulma sighed.  
  
Happosai looked outside the window and his eyes bugged out. He jumped up and hopped out the window. "Hey where's he going?" Goku asked. Everyone ran outside and saw him on top of the laundry taking the panties; everyone sweet dropped.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"Time to end this." Tom growled. He leaped into the air and landed on his head, and then he grabbed him and threw him into the woods. Everyone clapped. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling. There was a flash in the forest, and then a giant sized Happosai appeared. Everyone gasped.  
  
"ALL OF YOU! PREPARE TO FACE THE FINAL ATTACK OF THE ANYTHING GOES SCHOOL OF MARTIAL ARTS!" Happosai yelled.  
  
"Heh, this is nothing!" Vegeta smirked. He dashed at Happosai and turned into a super sayian. As soon as he got close to him, he froze. Everyone gasped.  
  
All the rest of the Z-Fighters tried to intervene, but they too froze. Suddenly Happosai whapped them to the side. He turned back to normal size. "Happo-Fire Burst!" He yelled, as he threw a firecracker at the Z- Fighters. There was an explosion. "Ha, you are all very strong, but great strength can also come from where it is put the best." Happosai laughed. Soon he gasped as the smoke cleared. "WHAT!"  
  
"That the best you got old man." Goku smirked. There wasn't a scratch on them. He charged at Happosai and made a grab for him. Suddenly the old man vanished leaving a dumbfounded Goku looking back and forth. Just then, a giant firecracker was behind him. Goku gasped.  
  
"HAPPO-FIRE BURST!" Happosai yelled. The giant fire cracker exploded sending everyone in all directions.  
  
Just then, out of the house, 18 came out. She was inside watching Marron and got fed up with the noise. Just then, Happosai ran at her and grabbed her chest. Everyone gasped. "You are the most perfect.yes perfect." Happosai was mumbling such gibberish until 18 grabbed him, she was fast enough to do so, and squeezed his head hard.  
  
"I can deal with that old perverted master of my husband but YOU!" 18 growled. "You're horribly worst!" She twisted his neck and rammed him into the ground, causing a huge crater to form. Everyone sighed relief and clapped.  
  
Later after the party was over and everyone had left  
  
Goku, Chi-chi, Goten, Gohan, Tom, and Videl are standing outside. Happosai is tied up and held in Tom's hands; he is still twirl-eyed.  
  
"Well, we've got to get back. I'm sure we've missed enough school already." Gohan sighed.  
  
"Thanks for everything Chi-chi." Videl smiled.  
  
"See you later Goten." Tom said, happily rubbing his hair.  
  
"Tom, quit it." Goten said annoyed. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Take care you three." Goku said calmly.  
  
They all nodded. Then they powered up a little and flew off. "Gohan! You keep up your studies!" Chi-chi called.  
  
"Yeah mom, I know." Gohan sighed.  
  
Soon the three (four really) were soon out of site.  
  
Not far from Tokyo.  
  
"How far is this place Ranma?" Akane wearily asked.  
  
"About 48 more miles to go." Ranma energetically said. "Of course that shouldn't be too far for a tomboy like you." He gloated.  
  
Akane punched him to the ground for that one. Suddenly something caught her eye. Ranma got up and saw it too. They saw three people FLYING! Ranma squinted his eyes and suddenly dropped his jaw.  
  
"No way! That's Gohan and his friends. AND they have the old man!" Ranma was shocked.  
  
"WHAT! No WAY!" Akane was really dumbfounded.  
  
"What is up with those three." Was all Ranma could say. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DBZ and Ranma.  
  
It is the day after the last chapter (around Ranma volume 9 or 10)  
  
On a plane from LA to Tokyo, a box is seen that says fragile suddenly starts to smoke up and an evil laugh is heard  
  
At the Tendo Dojo  
  
"Man, am I bushed. That fight with the old man the other day was just too much." Tom sighed.  
  
"I heard that." Gohan sighed.  
  
"I still can't believe we fell for that." Videl moaned.  
  
"I know what you mean, bringing a gift with our friends name on it without even checking it." Tom groaned. Suddenly he flinches in pain; he is holding his head and everything.  
  
"Tom!" Videl and Gohan yell. He stops and let's go of his head. "You alright?" Gohan asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah . . . Yeah I'm fine. Man I wonder what that was all about. It felt like I was going to loose it or something." Tom said tiredly.  
  
Suddenly the door opened. Ranma and Akane walked in.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Gohan happily asked.  
  
Ranma looks tensed up. "You three are the ones that were 'UP'." He growled. The three gasped. "Yeah, we saw you three FLYING yesterday, what is with THAT!"  
  
"Well, we can fly. That's all we can say. It's kind of hard to teach." Gohan laughed nervously.  
  
"What are you talking about Gohan; you taught me it in a day." Videl asked, Gohan twitched, and then he and Tom glared at Videl. "Whoops." She laughed.  
  
"Listen, you think that just because you can fly you're stronger than us?" Ranma growled.  
  
Tom went in front of Gohan. "Not think, we KNOW we're stronger than you, Ryoga, or anyone here. We've just held back that's all." Tom started to get cocky.  
  
"Tom, what are you doing?" Gohan whispered.  
  
"I'm getting tired of all of this hiding our true power when we fight and have them beat us." Tom said harshly.  
  
Akane looked at Videl. "Are they usually like this?" She asked.  
  
"Nope, this is odd for Tom." Videl said, looking worried.  
  
Ranma started to glow with his Battle Aura. Tom smirked. "Alright, you want a challenge, Fine! You, Me, the school yard at noon!" He laughed.  
  
"Fine, I'll be there." Ranma scoffed and walked off, slamming the door.  
  
"That was weird." Gohan mumbled Videl nodded.  
  
At noon  
  
"Place your bets, Ranma or Tom!" Nabiki called on a megaphone.  
  
"Great idea boss, since no one has picked either of these two before." One of Nabiki's girls said.  
  
"And these two have always won before." The other said.  
  
"That's right; it should be an even ballet, meaning we won't be in trouble." Nabiki smirked.  
  
"Well this should interesting." Akane said.  
  
"Nope sorry but Toms going to win." Gohan sighed.  
  
Akane was shocked. "What! Videl, Gohan's joking right?" Akane asked.  
  
"Nope he's right I'm afraid." Videl sighed in sympathy. Akane growled.  
  
"Beat Him Ranma! Tear him apart!" Akane yelled in frustration.  
  
"I hear you dummy." Ranma scoffed. He looked at Tom and growled. "I have my reputation on the line, and the honor of the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts."  
  
"Like I don't have any reputation or honor to defend either. I've got my honor as a warrior of Uni-Varse technique. Now prepare yourself for my true power." Tom said calmly. Suddenly he yelled and energy started to crackle. He started to flash constantly. Everyone gasped. Ranma looked shocked. Tom yells with rage and a huge silvery flash fills the area. Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw Tom's hair SILVER! And it was longer too.  
  
'His battle aura is incredible.' Akane gasped.  
  
Ranma looked a little shocked but still set a pose. "Let's get this over with."  
  
"Tom you idiot!" Laura yelled.  
  
"Laura, when did you get here?" Videl asked.  
  
"Just a while ago." Laura said coldly. "Tom! No one is to know about that transformation!"  
  
"Transformation?" Akane asked.  
  
"Yeah, can't you tell by the hair change?" Laura smirked then put her focus on the fight.  
  
"Uh, can you do that?" Akane wondered.  
  
Laura sighed. "Nope, wish I could." She said sadly.  
  
Ranma charged at Tom and gave a great kick. Tom blocked. The two soon jumped backwards and landed on their feet. Tom looked surprised.  
  
'What? How can anyone be able to survive one of my blocks?' Tom wondered.  
  
"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma yelled and tossed a ton of punches. Tom, however, blocked them all. 'How can he block these?'  
  
Tom was just as surprised. 'How can he attack that fast without using any ki?' Then he did a roundhouse kick and sent Ranma into the air. Then he dashed behind him and swipe punched him to the ground creating a long ditch. Ranma flipped back up and posed.  
  
'How . . . how is it he can do that?' Ranma thought. Laura was watching when something caught her eye and a horrifying look came on her face. It looked like a super fast black mass of something jumping around.  
  
Suddenly Tom flew in for a big attack when he stopped in midair and landed on the ground, creating a crater. Everyone gasped and applauded.  
  
"Well done Ranma. Uh what did you do?" Akane ran up and asked excitedly.  
  
"I have no idea I hardly touched him?" Ranma said nervously.  
  
Laura ran towards Tom, as did Videl and Gohan. She started to shake him gently. "Tom . . . TOM! Wake up brother!" She started to cry.  
  
"Come on man, wake up." Gohan said standing above him.  
  
"Tom." Videl said worriedly.  
  
Suddenly Tom got up quickly. Laura was, at first, overjoyed, until she noticed the look on his face. It wasn't right; it was a look of evil. "Tom?" She asked.  
  
Tom said nothing; instead he laughed a creepy manically evil laugh. Everyone stared at him and shivered. "What's his problem?" A student asked.  
  
"No idea, maybe Ranma hit some sort of laughter pressure point?" Another added.  
  
"Naw, that wouldn't make him laugh like that." Another said.  
  
"How would you know?" One countered.  
  
Ranma stood up. "Tom? You alright man?" He asked. Tom just laughed, and then he dashed and kicked Ranma into a wall. Everyone gasped.  
  
"RANMA!" Akane yelled. Gohan, Videl, and Laura were shocked.  
  
Tom just kept on laughing when he grabbed Ranma's leg and threw he far into the sky and flew towards him. Everyone chased after them. 'Tom, what is wrong? Could it have been that shadowy thing?' Laura asked herself.  
  
Somewhere in the town  
  
Ranma is flying in the sky, a little dazed. When he snaps out of it he is shocked to see how high he is in the air. He grabs a hold of a pole and swings himself safely on the roof of a building. Unfortunately for him it was the Cat Café.  
  
Shampoo came outside to gather some ingredients when she saw Ranma. "RANMA! Nihao!" She ran in to hug him.  
  
"Shampoo! Let go! Get out of here!" He yelled, trying to get her off.  
  
"But Shampoo want to be with Ranma!" She cried happily.  
  
Ranma looked back behind him and saw Tom flying towards them. "Shampoo, look out!" He yelled as he pushed her out of the way as Tom came in and smacked his face hard. The blow sent Ranma straight into a billboard for instant soup (just add water) above a warehouse. Ranma, dazed again, fell into the warehouse and into a vat of cold water. The cold water was freezing enough to snap him awake. Without warning, Tom came smashing into the warehouse. Ranma, now in his girl form, hid behind some crates.  
  
"You think you can hide Ranma!" Tom yelled. His voice was not his normal voice however; it sounded higher pitched and very evil. He jumped up high and kicked slashed a rope that held a large sandbag right above Ranma. She saw it and crawled out of the way.  
  
'Man, how can I beat something like that? He's not human!' She thought.  
  
'You're half right there young one.' A voice came in her head. Ranma jumped in fright and, in a panicky fashion, looked in all direction. 'Don't fret young one. I am communicating with you telepathically, 'tis a form of communication among my people.' The voice continued.  
  
'Who or what are you?' Ranma thought.  
  
'I am one of the last in the race that created the power your friend is using against you. Head my thoughts well, for I shall show thee all.' The voice said. A bunch of scenes are shown during the next dialog part. 'As I said before, we are the ones who founded the technique of the Uni-Varse, the very power that your friend has and his sister knows. We were from a far off galaxy millions of light years away. When our planets core became unstable due to natural causes, we fled to a new home. Soon we came upon Earth, that at the time was full of what you call dinosaurs, and we settled here.'  
  
Suddenly Tom found Ranma and chased her out. The voice, however, continued to speak as Ranma ran. 'We were a proud warrior race; we've created many techniques and styles etc. However our greatest achievement was the ability to "Transform" and hide our powers in certain stages. But it was upon the founding of that particular technique that our race fell into corruption. We started to hate each other, trying to surpass each other, anything to compete. It was this . . . how should I put it, war that started. It ended with the destruction of, not only our whole race, but the dinosaurs as well.'  
  
Ranma kind of gasped at that comment, and allowed himself to get punched by Tom into a wall. She got up and ran again from his rage. 'Anyway, some of us hid underground and continue to train. However history has a way of repeating itself and we ended up destroying all but two of our race; me and my student. Now I was supposed to transfer my powers to my students; it is our way to do so when they have completed their training. However I was not to give it to him for his heart was nearing hatred and the power would have been too great. So, instead, I created a shrine and transferred both my powers and my knowledge of the Uni-Varse into it. My student tried to take the power by force, however I had to defend myself and destroyed him.'  
  
Ranma kept on dodging Tom's attacks. 'Okay, I get all that; but what does that have to do with Tom?' Ranma angrily thought.  
  
'Everything! You see with his soul still free, he could enter anyone one of our race, or a person with the powers.' The stranger thought.  
  
'Like Tom when he went Silver, and the reason he flipped out earlier today was because . . . 'Ranma thought.  
  
'My old student was coming closer, so it started to have some effect on him in his normal form. The same goes with his sister. Listen, there is only one way to stop him.' The stranger continued.  
  
'Tell me, I'll do anything to stop him.' Ranma thought as she punched Tom under some boxes.  
  
'Just touch him at the following pressure points to cause him to lose his transformation ability.' The stranger showed Ranma a mental picture of a pressure chart with the exact spots highlighted. 'It must be done extremely fast for it to work.'  
  
'That's it! I thought it would be harder than that!' Ranma cheered. She tried to attack him but he was too fast, soon he punched her so hard she flew out of the warehouse and through the air.  
  
Back near the school yard  
  
"You've seen them?" Gohan asked. Laura, Akane, and Videl shook their heads. 'Where could they have gone and what's up with Tom?' He thought.  
  
Suddenly Ranma fell on Gohan's head. She got up and brushed herself off. "Thanks Gohan." She sighed.  
  
"Don't mention it." Gohan moaned.  
  
"Listen guys, there's something I've got to tell you. It's . . . "Before she could finish, Akane dumped a kettle of hot water on her head. Ranma was a guy again.  
  
"That better?" Akane happily asked; Ranma growled.  
  
Ranma's expression suddenly changed from calm to worry. "Listen, Tom's been possessed and I need your help to stop him." Ranma said quickly. Gohan jumped up and got in closer.  
  
"What! Did you say he's been POSSESSED?" Gohan yelled in shock. Ranma nodded sadly and explained everything.  
  
Later  
  
"And that's that." Ranma sighed. He looked around. "I guess he lost track of me, so he's taking a long time to reach us." He happily sighed.  
  
"At least that's some good news." Laura breathed relief. "But how are we going to stop my brother?"  
  
"Man, if only Tom wasn't the tactician of the group we'd have a plan now. Wait! Ranma!" Gohan yelled. Suddenly Tom flew in and grabbed Ranma into the air where he started punching him rapidly. Then he held him by his shirt collard.  
  
Gohan, Laura, and Videl flew up and grabbed him, and then they pulled him downwards. Their hold on him loosened his grip, releasing Ranma. Ranma jumped back and tried to remember the pressure points. 'Ah shit where are they again.'  
  
"Come on Ranma! We can't hold him all day." Laura groaned as Tom struggled wildly.  
  
'Oh yeah! There they are!' It suddenly came to Ranma. "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" He yelled as he started pressing the pressure points very rapidly. When he pressed the final one, there was a huge flash. When that died down Tom's hair was back to normal. The three fighters released him and Ranma grabbed him and set him down on the ground.  
  
Not Long Later  
  
Tom opened his eyes. "Oh my head." He moaned. He looked and saw he was in a room at the Tendo Dojo.  
  
"Hey! He's awake!" Gohan called. Everyone ran in.  
  
"You alright Tom?" Ranma asked.  
  
"How are you doing?" Laura asked.  
  
Tom stood up quickly, he seemed fine. "I feel good. Strange but good." He sighed.  
  
Gohan walked up and squeezed his shoulder in companionship. "I knew nothing could let you down man." He laughed until he noticed Tom was in pain. "Hey you okay Tom?" He asked as he slapped him kindly on the back. That "slap" sent Tom reeling through the walls. Everyone was jaw dropped and they all stared at Gohan. "What? That's how hard I usually slap him?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Now I remember, that old guy told me he'd lose that Uni-Whats-It power with those pressure points." Ranma laughed.  
  
"WHAT!" Everyone yelled angrily.  
  
"What?" Ranma asked stupidly.  
  
"Ranma! How could you! Sure he was possessed but there could have been another way!" Laura yelled.  
  
"But I . . . I mean he deserves it!" Ranma stuttered out! Everyone gasped. "I mean it, he's too cocky! He too strong for his own good! He's . . . He's . . . " He was lost for words.  
  
Akane walked up and glared a cold glare. "He's just like you Ranma!" Everyone nodded. "And you treat everyone the same, especially ME!" She yelled as she punched him through the wall. He ran back though.  
  
"But Akane?" He pouted.  
  
"No buts Ranma! If you can't handle someone coming in, stronger than you are, than you can consider us FINISH!" She yelled louder and smacked him to the sky. Tendo and Genma cried as they saw this. Akane stormed out.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Tom is laying in a park, although not moving he is thinking. 'That Ranma! How I hate his guts! He is just jealous of me and what does he do! Take's away what I am! Now I am nothing! Nothing.'  
  
Will Tom ever get his powers back? Will Ranma and Akane ever make up? Find out next time after a ton of Reviews! 


End file.
